


Your Lock

by Mikurira



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, KagiHeya!AU, Kagiheya/Arashi crossover, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semua hal itu ia sadari ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki bernama Ninomiya, seorang klien yang memintanya untuk membukakan pintu kamar apartemennya. Enomoto bukan seorang yang terbuka, yang begitu saja membukakan pintu pribadinya agar orang lain bisa masuk ke dalam ruang psikologisnya. Tapi anehnya, seperti sebuah kunci berpola aneh, Nino seperti telah memasuki ruang psikologisnya dengan perlahan. Menyelinap begitu saja hingga membuatnya merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lock

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan tanya kenapa. Nonton Ohno as Enomoto is a bliss. Karakternya so cool sampe sampe saya mimpiin dia jadian sama Nino /lah. Well, he's Ohno afterall.  
> Hasil imajinasi absurd yang saya sendiri gatau kenapa bisa nulis dengan pace seperti ini. Enjoy! :)

Pertama kali Nino bertemu Enomoto adalah saat dirinya tidak sengaja terkunci dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Nino tahu kalau kunci kamarnya memang sudah cukup tua dan lama, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata hal ini bisa membuatnya terperangkap dalam kamarnya sendiri. Dengan berbekal _flyer_ yang Sho berikan padanya minggu lalu, ia kemudian meredial nomer _Tokyo Total Security_ yang tertera dalam selebaran itu dan berharap seseorang bisa membukakan pintu ini untuknya. Dan saat itulah Enomoto datang menyelamatkannya.

Hal selanjutnya yang Nino sadari adalah ketertarikannya akan lelaki penggila kunci itu. Entah dengan sebab apa ia tertarik dengan Enomoto, tapi yang jelas, setelah kejadian pencurian di apartemen miliknya beberapa minggu yang lalu, Nino semakin merasa yakin kalau dia benar-benar telah tertelan dalam ketertarikannya pada Enomoto. Pasalnya, meski Nino kehilangan beberapa barang elektroniknya saat kecurian hari itu, tapi entah mengapa, ketimbang merasa sedih akan barang yang hilang, ia malah merasa senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan Enomoto hari itu. Nino tidak keberatan kalau ia harus kecurian beberapa kali hanya untuk menjadikannya alasan menghubungi Enomoto.

“Menjijikan,” ucap Jun begitu Nino menceritakan hal itu pada teman-temannya, “jadi kau mau bilang pada kami kalau kau menyukai dia, begitu?” tanya Jun lagi pada Nino. Matanya terarah pada lelaki yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Meski sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahnya, Nino tahu kalau Jun memang tidak terlalu menyukai hal semacam ini.

“Tapi memang keliatan sih,” Aiba membuka mulutnya, “selain ke game, aku nggak pernah loh liat Nino seobsesi ini,” kata Aiba menunjuk ke arah Nino. Yang ditunjuk mengangkat tangannya ke udara untuk melakukan _highfive_.

“Tapi Nino, kau nggak lebih dari sekedar klien dia sekarang,” kata Sho memberitahu, “kalau memang tertarik, maksudku, Enomoto-san sendiri bagaimana? Apakah dia menunjukkan gerak-gerik ketertarikan juga?” Sho menatap Nino. Yang ditanya terdiam sejenak membakar dagingnya sebelum kemudian berbicara lagi.

 _“Haah,_ tapi kalo boleh jujur aku sebenarnya nggak yakin dia orang yang mudah didekati,” kata Nino membalik dagingnya, menuangkan bumbu ke atas tungku pembakaran daginnya.

“Nah, mungkin lain kali kau bisa mulai menginvasi ruang geraknya,” kata Aiba sambil tertawa memberi saran, “hitung-hitung kau jadi untung juga kan? Bisa dekatin dia…” Aiba menyenggol pundak lelaki di sebelahnya, membuat Nino hanya tersenyum sebelum menaruh dagingnya ke piring miliknya.

“Yeah, mungkin bisa dicoba,” kata Nino pada Aiba, “tapi nggak yakin dia mau diinvasi,” Nino kini menuangkan bumbu miso pada dagingnya dan memakannya.

“Atau langsung ajak tidur saja!” kata Aiba membuat Jun berteriak ‘ _menjijikan’_ untuk yang kedua kalinya dan mendapat pukulan di kepala dari lelaki di sebelahnya.

 

***

 

Seperti sebuah kunci, secara halus psikologis manusia juga seperti sebuah ruangan yang terkunci rapat. Jenis kunci seperti apa yang menutup ruangan tersebut juga menjadi salah satu hal dalam ruang psikologis manusia. Beberapa orang hanya bisa merasa terbuka jika bercerita kepada orang yang ia kenal, atau yang paham dengan dirinya, dan beberapa orang lainnya berkebalikan, mereka bahkan bisa terbuka tanpa harus membutuhkan tenaga untuk membukanya. Enomoto tahu akan hal itu. Enomoto bukan seorang ahli psikologis, tapi kalau psikologis manusia dianalogikan dengan ruangan tertutup penuh dengan kunci, maka Enomoto mungkin bisa menganalisanya.

Semua hal itu ia sadari ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki bernama Ninomiya, seorang klien yang memintanya untuk membukakan pintu kamar apartemennya. Orang bodoh mana yang terkunci dalam pintu kamarnya sendiri? Enomoto tidak mengerti, tapi ia tidak melanjutkan pikirannya karena ia merasa itu tidak penting. Enomoto bukan seorang yang terbuka, yang begitu saja membukakan pintu pribadinya agar orang lain bisa masuk ke dalam ruang psikologisnya. Tapi anehnya, seperti sebuah kunci berpola aneh, Nino seperti telah memasuki ruang psikologisnya dengan perlahan. Menyelinap begitu saja hingga membuatnya merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

Entah kenapa, dimata Enomoto, Nino adalah sebuah kunci berpola aneh yang mampu memasuki ruang dalam dirinya. Meski disatu sisi lain Enomoto juga merasa bahwa Nino adalah sebuah gembok berkunci unik yang tidak bisa dibuka dengan mudah. Hal inilah yang membuat Enomoto merasa _tertarik_ dengan Nino. Pasalnya, sampai saat ini belum ada hal tertutup satupun yang tidak bisa dibukanya, baik itu dalam urusan pekerjaan nyata maupun perasaan manusia sekalipun.

“Uwaaah, nggak nyangka nenek Masuda di lantai dua itu ternyata cukup merepotkan,” ucap Nino duduk di sofa apartemennya, “tapi lebih nggak nyangka lagi kalau Enomoto-san mau mampir sejenak ke apartemenku,” tawa Nino kecil, sengaja menggoda lelaki itu tanpa sadar.

“Orangtua memang mudah pelupa,” kata Enomoto duduk di seberang sofa Nino.

“Ya, orangtua memang begitu kan? Nggak tau kenapa mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal diluar dugaan kemampuan umur mereka,” Nino berdiri dari duduknya, “kau mau minum apa, Enomoto-san?” tanya Nino berjalan ke arah kulkas miliknya.

Enomoto tidak menjawab. Ia terdiam menatap lelaki berbaju kuning pemilik apartemen itu membuka kulkasnya. Matanya yang bulat bergerak-gerak mencari minuman dalam lemari pendingin itu. dan entah kenapa Enomoto merasa bahwa hal itu terlihat begitu _unik_ dimatanya. Tidak—mungkin kata _unik_ tidak sesuai dengan gambarannya saat ini.

Sadar dirinya ditatap oleh tamunya, Nino kemudian berbalik menatap Enomoto sambil membawa sebotol minuman cocacola dari dalam kulkasnya.

“Ini nggak masalah kan?” tanya Nino pada lelaki itu. Enomoto tidak menjawab. Matanya bergerak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nino sebentar, dan entah kenapa melihat reaksi yang seperti itu dari Enomoto, Nino merasa jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Enomoto baru saja memperhatikannya bukan?

“Tidak masalah,” ucapnya kemudian berdiri. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela apartemen Nino dan memperhatikan desain pengunci jendela itu.

“Ngomong-ngomong, setelah ini kau nggak ada kerjaan?” tanya Nino menaruh gelas dan botol cocacola itu di atas meja ruang tamunya.

Enomoto tidak menjawabnya langsung, ia mengambil seperangkat alat dari dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya dan mulai mengukur letak kunci jendela apartemen Nino saat itu, “Ninomiya-san sendiri?” tanya Enomoto berbalik pada Nino, “apakah tidak bekerja setelah ini?”

Nino yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah laku lelaki ini hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu darinya. Apakah ini artinya ia tertarik padanya? Atau sekedar basa-basi tanpa maksud? Nino tidak tahu.

“ _Well,_ aku bekerja kok,” jawab Nino singkat, “aku seorang programmer,” kata Nino memberitahu, “nggak kelihatan ya? Iya sih, aku bukan tipe kantoran…” kata Nino lagi sambil meminum minumannya.

“Programmer…?” Enomoto mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada tiga buah gitar yang terlihat di sudut ruangan itu sebelum berjalan menginspeksi pengunci pada pintu depan apartemen Nino.

“Yeah, programmer,” kata Nino lagi, “dan penulis lagu…” ucap Nino dengan suara kecil.

Enomoto tidak melanjutkan percakapannya, ia telah fokus pada pengunci pintu depan apartemen Nino yang ia pasang beberapa minggu lalu. Ada yang aneh dengan salah satu kuncinya. Pikirnya. Meski Enomoto memasang tiga kunci pintu ditempat itu, secara aneh salah satunya seperti tercungkil keluar, seolah ada seseorang yang mencoba membobol masuk apartemen Nino. Dan tentu karena kerusakan itu tidak terlalu terlihat, Enomoto yakin kalau Nino sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Keheningan kemudian tercipta selama beberapa menit sebelum Enomoto tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan menatap Nino yang masih duduk santai di sofanya, bermain DS dengan fokusnya.

“Ninomiya-san,” panggil Enomoto pada lelaki itu.

“Hn?” Nino menatap Enomoto sejenak sebelum kembali ke DS miliknya.

“Izinkan aku mengganti perangkat kunci pintu depanmu,” kata Enomoto tiba-tiba, membuat Nino hanya menangguk dan berkata ‘silahkan’ tanpa menghentikan permainannya, “dan jendela juga,” ucapnya lagi pada Nino.

“Eh? Lagi? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukannya kemarin habis kau ganti ya?” tanya Nino bingung, tangannya segera memencet tombol pause hanya untuk menatap Enomoto disana.

Memberikan penjelasan panjang berbelit sama sekali tidak membuat Nino mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba ingin mengganti semua pengunci di apartemennya, yang jelas, untuk membuat Enomoto berhenti dari penjelasannya mengenai kunci—yang bahkan Nino sendiri tidak bisa mencernanya dengan baik, Nino segera memotong penjelasannya dan membiarkannya mengganti apa yang diinginkannya “—nggak masalah kok,” dan seketika itu Enomoto berhenti menjelaskan. Nino kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang dan kembali matanya ke arah layar kecil di tangannya ketika Enomoto membalikkan badannya lagi ke arah pintu apartemennya.

Tentu tanpa basa-basi lagi, Enomoto segera mengeluarkan peralatannya dan membongkar ulang perangkat pengunci di depannya. Dan beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan kembali. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara AC ruangan itu dan tombol-tombol game yang dipencet Nino dengan gesitnya. Kata-kata seperti ‘sialan’ atau ‘kenapa harus mati?’ yang keluar dari mulut Nino juga menghiasi suasana ruangan itu. Sejujurnya Nino sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan situasi seperti ini. Dirinya santai bermain game, dan Enomoto mengutak-atik dengan obsesinya disana. Baginya, hanya dengan menyadari keberadaan Enomoto di dekatnya saja sudah cukup baginya. Karena jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Nino tidak pernah sekalipun berharap kalau Enomoto akan membalikkan perasaanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Nino yakin kalau Enomoto adalah orang lurus.

“Ahhhh!!” Nino berteriak kesal. Dibantingnya DS miliknya ke sofa di sebelahnya sebelum menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan, “padahal sedikit lagiiii…” ucapnya kesal sambil menutup matanya, “Enomotoooo!” teriak Nino dari sofa miliknya.

Enomoto melirik Nino sejenak sebelum kembali ke pekerjaannya lagi.

Nino kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari sofa miliknya dan berdiri menatap Enomoto yang masih asyik dengan pekerjannya.

Melihat Enomoto yang begitu serius terhadap apa yang ia kerjakan, Nino hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi miliknya.

“Aku mandi dulu sebentar,” kata Nino memberitahu.

Enomoto tidak menjawab apapun. Pikirannya masih terarah pada balok kayu di depannya. Dalam benaknya ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana caranya supaya ia bisa mengamankan pintu ini dengan cara apapun.

Bukan. Bukan karena kasus pencurian yang dialami Nino beberapa minggu lalu yang membuatnya mengamankan apartemen Nino secara cuma-cuma. Bukan. Bukan juga karena pengaman dalam setiap sudut apertemen ini sudah usang dan membuatnya melakukan hal demikian. Itu juga bukan.

Entah kenapa, ada hal yang membuat Enomoto merasa _harus_ melakukannya. Disamping bayangan aneh yang ia sadari mengikuti Nino sejak keluar dari apartemen nenek Masuda tadi, ia juga merasa dirinya tidak sanggup untuk membiarkan tempat ini terbuka begitu saja. Apalagi mengethaui kalau salah satu kunci pintu yang dibuatnya berhasil dibobol oleh seseorang yang ingin masuk ke apartemen ini.

Dalam diri Enomoto seperti ada sebuah dorongan kuat yang membuatnya untuk memerangkap Nino saat ini. Ada sebuah keinginan untuk mengunci Nino dalam apartemennya saat ini. Atau setidaknya membuat rasa aman—atau dalam sudut kali ini, membuat _dirinya_ merasa aman akan keberadaan Nino ketika _ia tidak bersamanya_.

Enomoto merasa begitu aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Memasang kamera di sudut ruangan apartemen Nino terlihat seperti tindakan seorang stalker. Tapi ia lebih tidak bisa menahan rasa _ingin mengunci_ yang timbul dalam dirinya saat ini. Akan lebih buruk jika seseorang berhasil membobol apartemen Nino lagi, dan Enomoto sendiri tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Berhasil memasang beberapa kamera pengaman di sudut ruangan, Enomoto kemudian kembali ke arah jendela apartemen Nino dan mengganti kuncinya dengan yang dimilikinya. Terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya, Enomoto tidak menyadari keberadaan Nino yang baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya.

Nino dari ambang pintu kamarnya kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Enomoto dan menatap pekerjaan lelaki itu dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

“Diganti?” tanya Nino tiba-tiba, membuat Enomoto agak sedikit kaget dengan kehadirannya. Tangan Enomoto sampai terhenti dari gerakannya.

Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Nino di sebelahnya sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, “agar lebih aman,” ucapnya mencoba untuk tidak terdistrak karena wangi tubuh Nino yang masuk dalam penciumannya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Enomoto tidak tahu kenapa wajah Nino berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengannya. Bukankah untuk melihat saja ia tidak butuh sedekat ini?

“Heee~” Nino tersenyum kecil, merasa kalau strategi _menginvasi ruang gerak Enomoto_ ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Ia harus berterimakasih pada Aiba setelah ini. Nino berasumsi bahwa mungkin sebenarnya Enomoto tidak terlalu peduli dengan sikap _flirting_ yang sering Nino lakukan padanya. Kalau memang Enomoto tidak menyukainya, ia bisa yakin lelaki itu pasti akan segera pergi menjauhinya sekarang.

Tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Enomoto sama sekali tidak pergi dari tempatnya dan membiarkan Nino memasuki ruang geraknya secara dekat. Lebih dekat dari biasanya. Dan Nino tidak tahu harus mengartikan hal ini bagaimana. Apakah Enomoto benar-benar tidak peduli dengan hal yang dilakukan Nino, atau sebenarnya Enomoto membiarkan dirinya untuk dekat dengannya, Nino tidak tahu.

“Sebentar lagi akan selesai,” kata Enomoto memberitahu.

Nino kemudian menarik dirinya dari Enomoto, “aku nggak perlu bayar kan?” tanya Nino agak tertawa.

“Tidak perlu, aku melakukan secara cuma-cuma,” kata Enomoto kemudian memasukkan peralatannya dalam tas.

“Eh? sudah selesai?” Nino kaget menatap Enomoto yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Peralatannya sudah disusun rapih dalam tasnya.

Enomoto kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu sebelum Nino menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Nino yang masih bingung hanya terdiam menatap seperangkat alat pengunci yang Enomoto pasang pada setiap sudut jendela dan pintu miliknya. Entah kenapa, ia jadi terlihat seperti seorang tahanan daripada pemilik apartemen ini.

 

***

 

Seperti yang Enomoto duga sebelumnya. Ada _stalker_ yang mengikuti Nino saat ini. Seorang lelaki tua paruh baya berwajah mesum terlihat mondar-mandir di sekitar apartemen Nino, membuat Enomoto semakin yakin akan konklusinya.

“Enomoto-san?” sebuah suara perempuan kemudian mendistraknya, membuatnya segera mematikan komputernya sebelum ia tertuduh sebagai _sang_ _stalker_ dalam artian ini.

“Yo, Enomocchan, sibukkah?” Serizawa memberi salam. Aoto berada di belakangnya, menatapnya bosnya dengan cemas, “bisa bantu kami menyelesaikan kasus ruang tertutup lagi?” tanya Serizawa menepuk pundaknya.

Enomoto terdiam, menatap Serizawa dan Aoto secara bergantian.

Belum sempat menolak, lelaki pengacara itu telah menarik Enomoto keluar dari ruangannya.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Enomoto tidak keberatan untuk membantu mereka menyelesaikan kasus-kasus seperti ini. Pasalnya, mungkin saja ia akan melihat pola ruang tertutup lainnya yang belum pernah ia ketahui. Dan ia menyukai tantangan seperti itu.

 

***

 

Tanpa disadari hari sudah menjadi malam. Enomoto tahu untuk menyelesaikan kasus ruang tertutup tidak cukup hanya dengan sehari saja, dan itu artinya besok ia masih harus mencari motif pelaku melakukan pembunuhan tersebut. Memang ia sudah mendapat hampir tiga perempat dari konklusinya pada kasus kali ini, tapi masalahnya, ia harus mengecek hal itu sekali lagi untuk mendapatkan seratus persen keutuhan dalam menyelesaikan kasus ini.

Menghidupkan komputernya, Enomoto kemudian membuka aplikasi monitor sekuriti miliknya yang ia pasang secara diam-diam di ruangan pelaku pembunuhan kali ini. Tapi bukannya segera menggantinya pada kamera yang dimaksud, Enomoto secara tidak sengaja membuka kamera pada apartemen Nino. Dan alhasil, matanya membulat tercengang ketika melihat Nino sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya— _tanpa pakaian_ , sedang memanjakan dirinya disana.

“Ah…” dan suara Nino seperti menghipnotis dirinya untuk tidak berpikir hal lain kecuali pada dirinya, “Enomoto-san…” dan nama itu keluar dari mulut Nino, membuat Enomoto seketika merasa darahnya mengalir cepat ke tubuh bagian bawahnya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat dan tangannya mengepal kuat saat melihat wajah Nino yang menggoda itu. Suara basah yang ditimbulkan akibat pemanjaan diri yang Nino lakukan pada dirinya membuat Enomoto merasa tubuhnya ikut memanas saat itu. Meski wajahnya terlihat sama datarnya seperti hari-harinya, tapi Enomoto sebenarnya merasa menegang saat melihat Nino dalam layar kacanya, memanggil namanya dengan kuat ketika ia nyaris sampai pada titik puncaknya.

Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari menonton Nino daripada menonton film porno dewasa yang pernah ia beli di toko _shady_. Enomoto merasa nafasnya mulai tersenggal seiring dengan tangan Nino yang masih bermain dengan tubuhnya. Dada Nino naik turun seiring dengan nafasnya yang membuatnya menimbulkan suara-suara nikmat darinya.

“Enomoto-san, ahh!”

Dan tanpa sadar, dari dalam ruangannya, Enomoto merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya menegang, memintanya untuk melakukan hal serupa untuk melepaskannya dari belenggu itu.

 

***

 

Pagi berikutnya, ketika Nino dijadwalkan untuk rapat pertemuan di salah satu perusahan tempat ia bekerja, lelaki itu dikagetkan saat melihat Enomoto datang untuk mengurus keamanan di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

“Yo, Enomoto-……san,” belum sempat lelaki itu menyapanya, Enomoto telah pergi dari tempatnya, seolah menghindari Nino saat itu.

Entah kenapa meski hanya dengan gesture kecil seperti itu, Nino bisa membaca gerakan Enomoto yang seperti menghindarinya. Nino tidak mengerti kenapa Enomoto menghindarinya selama seharian pekerjaannya berlangsung, bahkan lelaki itu belum sempat mendekatinya, Enomoto segera pergi dari tempatnya.

“Dan aku nggak tau kenapa!” kata Nino kesal, di tangannya terdapat kaleng berisi teh yang ia minum dalam beberapa teguk.

“Mungkin kau membuat kesalahan?” tanya Aiba padanya, memberikan makanan yang Nino pesan di restorannya. Lelaki itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Jun yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

“Atau karena strategi Aiba?” Jun melirik ke arah lelaki di sebelahnya sebelum Aiba berdecak kesal karenanya, “tapi tadi kau bilang dia membenarkan seluruh perangkat kunci di rumahmu?” tanya Aiba kini matanya terarah pada Nino yang memakan makanannya.

Lelaki itu mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jun, “yeah,” jawab Nino meminum tehnya lagi, “tapi kurasa bukan karena itu…” ucapnya lagi pada kedua temannya.

“Yo, maaf telat,” suara Sho terdengar dari belakang. Buru-buru lelaki itu menaruh tasnya dan membuka kemeja kerjanya. Ia duduk di sebelah Nino sambil menatap ketiga temannya, “jadwalku padat, jadi susah untuk mengatur waktu,” kata Sho memberitahu, “Aiba, aku biasa,” Sho memesan makananya pada lelaki itu.

“Yeah,” Aiba berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah tempat masaknya.

“Kau harus dengar Nino,” kata Sho menatap lelaki di sebelahnya, “di perusahaan klienku bekerja, terjadi kasus pembunuhan dan _well—_ oh, Enomoto ada disana dan memecahkannya,” ujar Sho pada Nino. Lelaki yang dimaksud menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “dan waktu kutanya pada rekan kerjaku, Serizawa-sensei—sang pengacara yang pernah kuceritakan itu, ternyata dia kenal Enomoto,” kata Sho memberitahu dengan antusias.

“Percuma Sho, dia sedang dalam kondisi buruk,” kata Jun pada Sho, “hari ini Enomoto menghindarinya di tempat kerja,” ujar Jun berkata pada Sho.

“Oh ya?” Sho cukup kaget mendengarnya, “padahal Serizawa-san memberikan alamat toko pribadi Enomoto padaku—”

“Berikan padaku,” kata Nino tiba-tiba, membuat Sho dan Jun hanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain, “kalau dia bermasalah denganku, harus kuselesaikan sekarang juga atau aku akan menyesal nantinya,” Nino menatap Sho dengan pasti.

Sho kemudian mengeluarkan secari kertas dari dalam dompetnya dan memberikannya pada Nino. Kalau Nino sudah dalam kondisi begini, ia yakin tidak ada satupun dari ketiga temannya yang mampu menghentikannya. Meskipun dunia bergoncang sekalipun, Nino pasti tetap akan menemui Enomoto apapun yang terjadi.

Buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya, Nino segera keluar dari restoran Aiba dan menuju ke alamat yang terterah pada secarik kertas tersebut.

 

***

 

"Keren Enomoto-san!” Aoto menepuk pundak lelaki itu begitu sampai di toko pribadinya, “tapi aku masih tidak menyangka kalau dia melakukan pembunuhan terencana seperti itu hanya karena ingin mengawetkan mayatnya begitu, hiiiii” perempuan itu bergidik ngeri saat membayangkannya lagi.

“Manusia itu bisa dibutakan dengan cinta, Aoto,” kata Serizawa ikut duduk di sebelah Aoto, “ya kan, Enomocchan?” tanyanya pada Enomoto, yang ditanya tidak menjawab.

Dan saat Serizawa mulai menceritakan tentang kehebatannya ketika memecahkan kasus tadi, entah kenapa Enomoto merasa ada yang aneh dengan sekelilingnya. Seperti seekor tikus yang masuk ke kandang singa, ia merasa tempatnya seperti akan terjajah oleh sesuatu. Buru-buru ia membuka monitor sekuriti yang dipasang di koridor tokonya, dan alhasil, benar. Nino tengah berjalan menuju ke tokonya saat ini.

“Pembeli?” tanya Aoto memperhatikan layar itu bersama Serizawa.

“Bukan,” jawab Enomoto bersamaan dengan suara ketukan pada pintunya.

“Enomoto-san?” panggil Nino dari luar. Dan Enomoto kemudian berjalan untuk membukakan pintunya tanpa berniat menjawab panggilannya.

Sementara itu, Serizawa dan Aoto hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Mereka bingung dengan kehadiran sosok lain yang tidak mereka kenal. Siapa? Teman Enomoto? _Teman?_ Keduanya tidak tahu orang selain mereka berdua yang _berteman_ dengan Enomoto.

“Ng….” Nino terdiam sejenak ketika dirinya melihat dua orang lain dalam ruangan itu saat ia masuk ke dalamnya, ruangan itu penuh dengan perangkat besi keamanan, dan Nino tidak heran dengan keadaan itu. Malah, ia sudah bisa membayangkan tempat Enomoto tinggal sebelum ia mengunjunginya.

“Siang,” Nino menyapa mereka berdua.

“Ah, siang,” Aoto membungkukan badannya berbalik menyapa Nino.

“Aku Serizawa, pengacara,” ucap Serizawa memberikan kartu namanya pada Nino.

“Ah, Ninomiya,” Nino mengeluarkan kartu namanya dan memberikannya pada Serizawa. Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak membaca nama Nino dan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang programmer di salah satu perusahaan ternama. Serizawa kemudian menatap Aoto bingung karena ia tidak bisa mengerti apa kaitan hubungan pekerjaan Nino dengan Enomoto yang notabenenya adalah ahli keamanan.

Merasa didistrak oleh kehadiran dua orang lainnya disana, Nino segera menatap Enomoto di depannya. Lelaki itu masih sama lurusnya menatap dia dalam diam.

“Bisa bicara sebentar, Enomoto-san?” tanya Nino pada lelaki itu. Dan Enomoto tanpa berkata apapun segera berjalan keluar dari ruangannya hanya untuk memberikan Nino ruang untuk berbicara berdua dengannya.

Begitu pintu itu ditutup, Nino segera membuka mulutnya, “kau ada masalah denganku?” tanya Nino tiba-tiba. Enomoto hanya menatapnya datar saja, “ _horaa_ , tadi pagi aku menyapamu, memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak menjawabku,” kata Nino pada Enomoto, lebih mirip sebuah komplen daripada hal lain.

“Ah, maaf, mungkin aku tidak menyadarinya,” kata Enomoto meminta maaf.

“Bohong,” Nino mendekatkan dirinya pada Enomoto, “jelas tadi kau menatapku,” kata Nino lagi menatap Enomoto tajam, “daripada menghindariku, Enomoto-san, lebih baik kau bilang saja kalau kau membenciku, itu akan lebih mudah daripada kau melakukan hal seperti itu, lagipula apa-apaan dirimu tiba-tiba datang ke apartemenku, mengganti semua perangkat keamananku tanpa memberitahuku alasannya dan kemudian keesokan harinya kau menghindariku—” dan komplen Nino tidak berhenti selama beberapa menit. Nino terus-terusan bicara a, b, c, d selama berulang-ulang hanya untuk membuat Enomoto mengerti.

Meski Enomoto tahu kalau saat ini Nino memang sedang kesal dengan dirinya, tapi ia sendiri merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat wajah Nino, Enomoto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berhenti berpikir akan _sesuatu_ yang membuatnya ingin segera pergi meninggalkannya saat ini, atau bisa jadi ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk _mengunci_ Nino kapanpun ia berada di dekatnya.

Seperti saat ini. Nino berada di depannya. Berbicara kepadanya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

“—makanya sudah kubilang berulang kali, kalau memang kau tidak suka lebih baik kau bilang saja dengan jujur, Enomoto-san, daripada—Enomoto-san? Kau mendengar—” dan Nino terbungkam ketika Enomoto mendorongnya ke salah satu dinding, memerangkapnya disana dalam diam. Mata lelaki itu terarah pada kamera pengaman sepanjang koridor, mengetahui _blind spot_ kamera yang tidak tertangkap dari ruangannya. Ia tidak menginginkan Serizawa ataupun Aoto melihat mereka berdua.

“Ninomiya-san,” Enomoto kini berbalik menatap lelaki itu, membuat sekujur tubuh Nino terasa membeku. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat Enomoto berada dalam jarak sedekat ini, menghimpitnya diantara tubuhnya dan tembok di belakangnya.

Nino memang sering melihat scene _kabedon_ dalam manga dan game-game _otome_ terbaru yang perusahaannya buat, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa hal tersebut ternyata benar-benar bisa membuat jantung seseorang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

“Ah… oke, maaf,” Nino mengalihkan pandangannya dari Enomoto, tangannya menyentuh dada lelaki itu untuk mendorongnya dan membebaskannya dari posisi ini, tapi saat itu kedua tangan Enomoto tiba-tiba saja memegang pinggang Nino hanya untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Nino, membuat Nino kaget saat kedua bibir itu bertemu.

Seperti telah menguncinya dengan kedua tangannya, Nino merasa tubuhnya jatuh lemas seketika pada dinding di belakangnya. Ia tidak bisa lari dari keadaan ini, pikirnya. Dan Nino sadar kalau kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan pernah datang untuk kedua kalinya. Bahkan segala kecemasan yang tadi melandanya, amarah dan kekesalannya pada lelaki ini langsung lenyap seketika.

Nino entah kenapa secara reflek kemudian membuka mulutnya perlahan, membiarkan Enomoto mengakses masuk lidahnya dalam rongga mulutnya. Membiarkan dirinya terjajah oleh lelaki yang menciumnya ini.

Suara desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Nino, membuat sekujur tubuh Enomoto terasa panas saat itu. Dan Nino memang seorang sialan. Lelaki itu sengaja menggesekan tubuhnya pada Enomoto agar lelaki itu bisa merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang mengeras saling bergesekan. Dan itu sukses membuat suara desahan kecil kemudian terdengar ditelinga Nino, membuatnya tersenyum diantara ciuman panas itu.

Dan Enomoto menghentikan kegiatannya saat itu, ia nyaris membuat Nino jatuh ke lantai kalau saja Nino tidak segera menguatkan dirinya pada dinding di belakangnya. Nafas mereka masih tersenggal dan wajah Nino masih memerah.

“Ah, kupikir kalian kemana,” kata Serizawa dari balik pintu pada Enomoto dan Nino. Dari intonasi suaranya saja, mereka berdua bisa meyakinkan bahwa lelaki ini tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan barusan, dan itu membuat mereka berdua merasa bersyukur, “kalian tidak terlihat dari kamera sih,” kata lelaki itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan Enomoto, “kalau sudah selesai bicara, hubungi aku Enomoto, ada yang mau aku bicarakan,” ucapnya pada lelaki itu.

Dan Enomoto menatap Nino yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya, “sudah selesai kok,” kata Enomoto tatapannya kemudian kembali kearah Serizawa, “lebih baik bicarakan saja di dalam,” ujar Enomoto pada Serizawa.

“Oh, oke,” kata lelaki pengacara itu kemudian kembali masuk dalam ruangan dan diikuti Enomoto di belakangnya.

“Enomoto-san!” Nino menatap lelaki itu sebelum Enomoto masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Tapi lelaki itu hanya menatap Nino dalam diamnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik suara pintu tertutup disana.

Dan saat ini, di dalam pikiran Nino, beribu pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya.

 

***

 

Sejujurnya, Nino tidak tahu apa saja pemikiran-pemikiran yang ada dibenaknya tadi. Saat ini, ia hanya mengingat bagaimana tangan Enomoto melingkar di pinggangnya dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk mendekat. Nafasnya yang terasa di wajahnya dan frame kacamata yang terasa saat mereka berciuman itu sekarang seperti mimpi baginya. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apakah kejadian kemarin itu nyata ataukah hanya mimpi belaka. Nino tidak tahu.

“Dia kenapa?” tanya Aiba pada Sho.

Yang ditanya menggeleng tidak tahu. Pandangannya kemudian kearah Jun di sebelahnya.

“Entah, aku juga tidak tahu,” kata Jun membaca majalah fashionnya, “daritadi pagi dia seperti itu—hey, coba lihat ini. Bagaimana menurutmu desain terbaru yang seperti ini? Apakah lebih baik dari sebelumnya?” Jun menunjukan foto dalam majalah itu pada Sho, dan lelaki itu hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

“Bagus sih Jun, tapi kurasa agak sedikit kurang cocok dengan pewarnaan merah pada syalnya…” Sho berkomentar.

“Benarkah?” Jun menatap majalah itu kembali, “padahal aku sengaja menambahkan syal begitu agar mirip dengan fashionmu, Sho-san,” tawa Jun pada Sho. Sementara lelaki itu hanya tersenyum sebelum matanya kembali ke arah ponselnya, mengatur jadwal minggu depan.

“Eh! Lihat-lihat! Pandangannya jadi kosong begitu!” kata Aiba menunjuk ke arah Nino, dan kedua temannya itu pandangannya langsung teralih ke orang yang ditunjuk, “kenapa sih? Pasti ada sesuatu kejadian saat kemarin deh,” Aiba menerka-nerka.

“Kejadian? Seperti apa? Maksudmu seperti berciuman dengan Enomoto begitu?” Jun tertawa bercanda. Tapi kemudian Nino segera menengadahkan wajahnya.

“Kau benar, J, dia menciumku,” dan seketika itu, ketiga temannya itu matanya langsung membulat kaget menatapnya.

“HEEEEEEEEE?!”

 

***

 

Enomoto tidak mengerti kenapa ia mencium Nino kemarin. Jujur saja kalau dia tidak bermaksud demikian. Tapi entah kenapa pada kenyataannya tubuhnya tidak merespon seperti itu. Entah kenapa, seperti sebuah magnet yang menarik, Nino seperti menariknya dalam suasana itu dan berakhir menyebabkannya berbuat demikian.

“Enomoto,” Serizawa memanggilnya, tapi lelaki itu tidak merespon, “Enomoto!” dan panggilan yang kedua kalinya akhirnya membuat Enomoto menoleh kepadanya.

“Hhhhh, kau kenapa sih?” Serizawa menatap lelaki itu bingung, “yasudah, yang penting ini, aku ada kenalan seorang sekertaris perusahaan ternama yang meminta bantuanmu, kepala perusahaannya menjadi klienku, jadi, bisakah kau membantunya?” Serizawa memberikan kartu nama itu pada Enomoto. Tertera nama Sakurai Sho disana.

“Pekerjaan seperti apa?” tanya Enomoto pada lelaki itu.

“Akhir-akhir ini perusahaannya sering kehilangan benda-benda antik yang tersimpan dalam ruang bawah tanah. Entah bagaimana menjebolnya, tapi dia ingin kau memperketat sistemnya,” kata Serizawa pada Enomoto. Lelaki itu kemudian memasukan kartu nama itu ke dalam kantongnya.

“Serizawa-san, Sakurai-san sudah datang,” kata Aoto masuk ke dalam ruangan.

“Ah, suruh dia masuk,” Serizawa menyuruhnya.

Aoto kemudian membukakan pintunya, mempersilahkan seorang—tidak, dua orang lelaki masuk ke dalam ruangan Serizawa. Enomoto masih duduk diam di kursinya hingga ia menyadari salah seorang diantara kedua orang disana adalah Nino. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, membuat Nino segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

“Ah, Sakurai-san,” Serizawa menjabat tangan Sho, “dan oh—bukankah kita bertemu di tempat Enomoto kemarin, nnngg…”

“Ninomiya Kazunari,” Nino menjabat tangan Serizawa.

“Ah iya, Ninomiya-san,” Serizawa mengangguk-angguk menjabat tangannya, “tidak menyangka kita bertemu lagi,” ucapnya pada kedua orang itu, “silahkan duduk,” ucapnya menyuruh mereka duduk. Sho yang menyadari keberadaan Enomoto yang ada disana lantas langsung menatap Nino di sebelahnya. Tetapi lelaki itu nampak tidak memperlihatkan rasa cemas sedikitpun.

Mereka berdua kemudian duduk di sofa ruangan Serizawa, Sho berhadapan dengan Serizawa dan Nino berhadapan dengan Enomoto. Entah dengan alasan apa, tapi Nino buru-buru mengambil kursi didepan Enomoto hanya untuk bisa melihatnya darisana.

Tapi entah kenapa saat itu pandangan Enomoto tidak teralih sekalipun dari Nino. Dan begitupula sebaliknya, membuat ketiga orang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya Sho menyenggol siku Nino hanya untuk menyadarkannya.

“Ah, maaf,” kata Nino menunduk maaf sebelum akhirnya pandangannya kini ke arah Serizawa.

“Hiyaaah, aku tidak menyangka perusahaan besar seperti kalian meminta bantuan seorang pengacara sepertiku,” kata Serizawa membuka topik.

“Tidak tidak tidak, sama sekali tidak, anda cukup terkenal di kalangan para pengusaha, Serizawa-san,” Sho tersenyum bisnis, “jadi begini, semenjak kejadian aneh yang menimpa perusahaan kami beberapa hari ini, akhirnya direktur meminta saya untuk mencarikan orang handal untuk memperbaiki keamanannya. Dan berhubung anda tahu, Enomoto-san, jadi saya berharap anda bisa menjadi penyalur kami, begitu,” kata Sho panjang lebar, “ah, sementara Enomoto-san bekerja pada bagian fisiknya, Ninomiya-san akan membantunya mengerjakan keamanan sistemnya, dia ahli soal begitu,” ujar Sho menambahkan.

Nino membungkuk, “mohon bantuannya” ucapnya sopan.

“Ah, iya iya, aku mengerti,” Serizawa mengangguk, “dan untuk bagian pelegalan dengan perusahaan lain perihal kasus ini, kau memintaku untuk menjadi pengacaranya?” kata Serizawa lagi pada Sho, dan lelaki itu mengangguk, “tidak masalah, akan kuatur jadwal pertemuannya,” Serizawa menyuruh Aoto untuk mencatat hal tersebut.

Meskipun pembicaraan soal bisnis dan perusahaan masih berlanjut dengan santai antara Serizawa dan Sho, tapi entah kenapa Nino tidak bisa merasa santai sedikitpun mendengarkannya. Pasalnya, Nino merasa bahwa pandangan Enomoto kini terus kearahnya, mengunci setiap gerakan yang dibuatnya. Merasa seperti ditekan melalui mentalnya, Nino juga akhirnya tidak ingin kalah hanya dengan hal itu, ia kemudian memandang ke arah Enomoto tanpa beralih sedikitpun. Sampai-sampai Aoto yang memandang kedua orang itu entah kenapa merasa aneh. Padahal mereka _berteman_ kan? Apakah kemarin mereka habis berkelahi? Atau bagaimana? Pikir Aoto melihat dua orang disana.

“Psikologis manusia—” Enomoto berbicara tiba-tiba, menghentikan pembicaraan Serizawa dan Sho mengenai kasus bisnis mereka, “bisa diibaratkan sebagai ruang tertutup dengan pintu kunci yang susah terbuka,” ucapnya membuat orang-orang yang ada disana hanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain, “dan tidak setiap manusia memiliki kunci yang berbentuk sama untuk membukanya,” lanjutnya kemudian tangannya tiba-tiba terangkat dan berpose seperti akan memecahkan suatu kasus baru. _Gesture pemecahan kasus_ kalau Aoto bilang.

“Ano… Enomoto-san…?” Aoto bingung menatap lelaki yang memutar kunci imajinasi di tangannya itu, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Enomoto melakukan gesture itu secara tiba-tiba. Padahal tidak ada kasus yang menimpa mereka sekarang, lantas kenapa? Aoto tidak mengerti.

Nino yang menyadari dirinya ditatap oleh Enomoto, tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia hanya bisa berbalik menatap Enomoto dan mencerna setiap kata-katanya. Dan saat itulah tangan Enomoto bergerak seperti telah membuka kuncinya dengan pasti.

“Ninomiya-san,” Enomoto memanggil Nino secara tiba-tiba. Membuat lelaki itu kaget dan menjadi salah tingkah.

“Eh? Ah—ya?” Nino tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon.

“Izinkan aku memperbaiki pintu apartemenmu sekarang,” ucapnya tiba-tiba beridiri.

Dan keempat orang disana hanya bisa terheran menatapnya. Mereka bingung dengan ketiba-tibaan Enomoto.

“Eh? T-t-tidak sekarang juga,” kata Nino bingung harus merespon bagaimana, ia menunduk meminta maaf pada Serizawa-san tanpa berani memandang kearah Enomoto lagi, “tapi, uh, itu, kita harus membicarakan masalah keamanan dulu baru—aaah!” Enomoto berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa berkata apa-apa, dan entah kenapa secara reflek Nino mengikutinya.

Serizawa, Sho dan Aoto hanya saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain.

“Ehem… sampai mana tadi?” Serizawa membalikkan kedua orang disana pada topik sebelumnya.

Sementara itu, Nino yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu segera mengejar Enomoto yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

“Enomoto-san,” Nino mengejar Enomoto dari belakang, tapi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya, “Enomoto-san!” Nino berhasil menarik lelaki itu, membuat Enomoto menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk menatap Nino yang terengah memanggilnya, “kau kenapa sih?” tanya Nino bingung, “kemarin kau menghindariku, kemudian kau menciumku lalu setelahnya kau lagi-lagi menghindariku dan kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku—meminta maaf atau apa, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! Kau bermasalah denganku?” tanya Nino mendorong Enomoto pelan dengan tangannya, “ini sama saja dengan mempermainkan—”

“Ninomiya-san,” Enomoto memanggil namanya, membuat Nino menghentikan dirinya untuk berbicara lagi saat itu, “Ninomiya-san, aku menyukaimu,” ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Nino matanya membulat kaget. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar cepat. Seluruh darahnya naik ke wajahnya, membuat sebuah rona merah di kedua pipinya. Pandangannya kemudian teralih dari Enomoto ke arah lantai di bawahnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

“Tunggu sebentar,” Nino melihat ke sekelilingnya, menarik Enomoto ke salah satu ruangan kosong disana, “tunggu sebentar… biarkan aku mencernanya…” Nino masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi. Ia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang apa dan mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Pikirannya masih dibawa pergi kemana-mana, memikirkan bagaimana Enomoto bersikap padanya—atau dalam artian ini, dia sendiri tidak bisa membaca gerak-gerik Enomoto yang berwajah datar itu.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Nino tidak menyadari Enomoto telah berjalan mendekatinya, memegang kedua pipinya dan menciumnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 

***

 

“Oke, aku tidak menyangka hal seperti itu terjadi begitu cepat,” komen Jun pada Nino. Yang diberitahu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, “tidakkah kejadian ini terangkai begitu cepat? Maksudku hey, kau baru mengenalnya beberapa bulan dan tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi seperti ini,” Jun masih ragu dengan cerita Nino barusan.

“Tapi demi apapun, Enomoto memang aneh, Jun” kata Sho berbicara, “tiba-tiba berbicara psikologis manusia, lalu keluar dari ruangan, dan ah, sudahlah,” Sho tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terlalu sulit untuknya menjelaskan keanehan yang dilihatnya sendiri tadi pagi.

Sementara itu, Aiba masih terdiam dengan senyumannya, “jadi Nino?” Aiba tersenyum mesum pada lelaki itu. Sebelum akhirnya Jun memukul kepalanya untuk menghentikan wajah mengesalkannya itu, “apakah kau dan dia sudah—” dan Aiba kena pukulan Jun untuk kedua kalinya.

“Ah, tidak tidak tidak, aku rasa hal seperti itu masih terlalu cepat,” kata Nino pada sahabatnya itu.

“Jangan remehkan dia, Nino, kau juga laki-laki jadi pasti mengerti,” kata Aiba memberitahu, “bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ia datang kerumahmu, dan menyerangmu saat kau tidak menyadarinya? Waktu kau datang ke tokonya juga dia menyerangmu tiba-tiba kan?” Aiba menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Nino sambil menjelaskan kemungkinan yang terjadi menurutnya.

Nino hanya terdiam mendengarnya, tapi mau dipikir bagaimanapun juga, rasanya seperti itu tidak mungkin, “tetap saja Aiba, itu tidak mungkin, lagipula apartemenku kan sudah dikun—”

“Tapi dia yang memasang kuncinya kan? Pasti mudah baginya untuk membobol masuk apartemenmu,” ucap Aiba menggoda. Tapi mau dipikir bagaimanapun juga, rasanya tidak mungkin untuk seorang Enomoto melakukan hal seperti itu. Pikir Nino pada dirinya sendiri, walaupun dalam hatinya ia berharap hal demikian benar adanya.

Dan demi dewi apapun itu, Nino sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kata-kata Aiba padanya tadi ternyata benar adanya. Begitu ia sampai di apartemennya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Enomoto yang duduk di sofa apartemennya, menunggunya dengan segelas cocacola di atas meja.

“Ng…” Nino tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Antara kaget dan bingung.

“Akhir-akhir ini ada seseorang yang mengikutimu, jadi, aku mengamankan apartemenmu sekali lagi,” ucapnya pada Nino.

“Kau tidak sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri kan?” tanya Nino agak tertawa, Enomoto lantas segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Nino yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, “bercanda-bercanda,” kata Nino kemudian melepas sepatunya dan kemudian menaruh tasnya di meja makan, “kau sudah makan?” tanya Nino pada Enomoto.

“Aku tidak terlalu suka yang manis,”

“Ah…oke,” Nino nyaris tertawa mendengar jawaban itu dari Enomoto. Lelaki itu kemudian memanaskan kare yang ia buat tadi pagi. Sementara Enomoto matanya terfokus pada televisi yang Nino nyalakan untuknya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Nino menghangatkan makanannya dan membiarkan Enomoto memakan karenya sementara ia membersihkan diri dan mengganti bajunya. Nino tidak tahu apa yang membuat Enomoto datang kerumahnya hari ini. Padahal hari sudah menjelang malam, dan entah kenapa Enomoto tidak kunjung berpamitan keluar dari apartemennya, malahan lelaki ini dengan asyiknya mengerjakan pekerjaannya di ruang tamu Nino.

“Enomoto-san tinggal dimana?” tanya Nino pada lelaki itu. Dirinya naik ke sofa dan duduk di sebelah lelaki itu sambil tangannya membuka laptopnya. Tapi saat itu Enomoto sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, dan Nino hanya menyadari kalau saat ini lelaki itu tengah asyik dengan dunianya.

“Ninomiya-san,” panggil Enomoto tiba-tiba pada Nino yang juga tengah fokus pada pekerjaannya.

“Kemana ‘Nino’ tadi siang?” tanya Nino berbalik sambil agak sedikit tertawa diujung pertanyaannya.

“Nino,” panggil Enomoto untuk kedua kalinya, membuat Nino nyaris ingin meledak saat mendengar nama itu dipanggil dari mulutnya untuk kedua kalinya.

“Ya?” Nino menaruh laptopnya di atas meja dan kemudian meregangkan badannya yang kaku. Tangannya kemudian ia sandarkan pada pahanya hanya untuk melihat Enomoto dari dekat.

“Sebenarnya aku melihatmu beberapa hari yang lalu,” ucapnya pada Nino. Melihat? Nino sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Enomoto bicarakan padanya.

“Maaf, maksudnya?”

“Sebenarnya aku memasang beberapa kamera dalam apartemenmu,” lanjutnya lagi memberitahu, “di dapur, di koridor, di kamar, di ruang tamu, dan disetiap sudut-sudut yang tak terjangkau mata olehmu,” Enomoto menatap Nino, dan yang ditatap mulutnya membuka, matanya bersinar kaget saat mendengarnya.

“T-t-t-tunggu dulu,” Nino tidak bisa merangkai kata-katanya dengan baik. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya bahwa artinya selama ini Enomoto tahu hal yang ia kerjakan di apartemennya, mulai dari melakukan hal konyol sampai hal memalukan. Nino tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana soal ini.

“Aku juga mengetahui hal-hal kecil yang kau lakukan,” kata Enomoto pada Nino, “bahkan hal seperti ketika dirimu memanggil namaku dan memanjakan dirimu sendiri, aku tahu—aku melihat semuanya,”

Nino matanya membulat. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.


End file.
